


Her Highness's Favorite Pet

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme Abaddon, F/M, Het, Inadequate Lubrication, Leashes, Mistress Abaddon, Murder discussed like it's casual business, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pet Dean, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sub Dean, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Abaddon's favorite pet is Dean, and there is nothing she loves more than to make him beg like the good little dog he is.





	

Abaddon’s heels clacked against the marble floor of the throne room as she made her way inside. The throne room was blissfully dark and cool, though the occasional shriek and scream could be heard echoing down the halls from the depths of the pit. The candles flickered on the dark marble floor, glimmering like pools of water.

“There you are, my pet,” she cooed, taking in the bare-chested man sitting on his heels at the side of her throne. “Such a good boy, waiting for your mistress to return.”

She came up next to him and ran her fingers through Dean's short, dirty blonde hair. “Such a pretty boy.” She drug her nails across his scalp and he whined, leaning into it, before she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his face towards hers.

“Speak,” she said.

“My Queen,” he started and she wrenched his head backwards and flicked him across the nose.

“Puppies don’t use human words,” she hissed, pulling at his ear until he yipped. He barked, and she eased up on his hair.

“Much better.” She ran a single finger across the hard line of his jaw before parting his push lips with her thumb. His tongue flicked across the pad of her thumb in a few rapid licks.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me now? Hmm? Not the disobedient little mutt you were last time?” She cooed, dragging her nails down this throat, leaving small pink lines to spring up in their wake.

He barked again, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth as he panted.

“Good then. Come on, boy,” she threaded the pink leash that connected his collar to the stone pillar next to him and tugged. He followed on all fours and she led him from one side of the room to the other, towards the throne which sat in the center of the farthest wall in the room.

“Sit,” she commanded, dropping the leash and standing before him. He peered up at here through his lashes, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He had started to drool just slightly. “Why don’t we put that tongue to good use, huh boy?”

Abaddon undid her jeans, shucking them down to her ankles before setting herself back into her throne. She kicked at her jeans until they came off, and landed somewhere across the room. She spread her legs, snapping her fingers and pointing between her knees. Dean perked up, crawling over before sitting himself between her legs.

She didn’t have to give a command before he leant down, nuzzling at her ankle and licking at the leather strap of her shoes. He chewed at the strap, tugging it with his teeth for a moment before he abandoned it in favor of dragging his tongue up her calf and towards her thigh, slobbering as he went. It was wet and messy, but just the way she liked it.

By the time Dean made his way up to her panties Abaddon had already begun to dampen the silk fabric. He nosed at the material, his warm breath tickling pleasantly against the fabric and her pussy underneath. She sighed, sinking deeper into the throne, letting him run his nose and tongue against her through her panties. He tugged at the fabric with his teeth, growling in the back of his throat when the material didn’t budge. She lifted her hips and he latched on the fabric, tugging it down her thighs one leg at a time until they slid down her ankles and she could kick them across the room.

She didn’t even have time to spread her legs before he plunged between them, licking in quick, hungry strokes against her folds. She groaned, letting her nails dig into the hair behind his ears while he lapped at her wet flesh. The boy was gifted with his tongue, flattening it on the upstroke and spearing it against her clit in perfect intervals. It was like he was desperate to taste her, and she definitely wasn’t complaining.

Her breath shortened and she moaned, scratching against his flesh in a way that made him groan directly into her cunt. She let one of her hands trail away from his head and up her own body, slipping it under her shirt so that she could tease her already erect nipples. Her thighs began to shake and tremble, and she knew she was getting close, and she pulled him deeper into her with one hand, encouraging him to spear into her with his tongue. He did, thrusting in and out with his tongue while he weaved upwards, the tip of his nose brushing against her clit as he did. She came with a deep breathy moan, head thrown back in the air. She had to push Dean off when his licking didn’t cease, and he whined as she shoved his head away.

“Easy there, puppy,” she said, rising to shaky legs and throwing her shirt off. “You’ll still get to have some fun.”

She made her way to the chest she kept behind the throne, where she kept a supply of various toys. Some of them were more…medieval than others, some specifically for sex and others only for torture. Since she was in a relatively generous mood, she opted for a strap on. It was one of her favorites, about nine inches of pink silicone, riged at the tip and about an inch and a half thick. She hadn’t used it on herself, but Dean seemed to enjoy it, and that’s what counted.

“Come, pet,” she said, snapping her fingers while she secured the belt around her waist.

Dean panted as he trotted over, presenting his ass for her to see. It was a beautiful, pert ass, stuff full with the fluffy white tail plug she had instructed him to wear a few hours before. She gave his ass a hard smack, marvelling in the way he yipped and lurched forward.

She dropped to her knees, pulling the plug out inch by inch, carefully watching the way that Dean’s back trembled when she eased it out. It was tempting to shove it back in and fuck him with it for a while, but she decided against it, reasoning that taking him raw with her plastic cock was a better idea.

“I know you’ve been a good boy,” Abaddon said, running a soothing hand down his back, “today at least. But I still haven’t punished you for that little fiasco in Idaho a few weeks ago. So, I’m going to take you with the prep you have right now and nothing else.” 

Dean groaned, dropping his forehead to the floor below him.

She slapped his ass once again, making his jerk across the floor. “Dogs don’t groan,” she said.

Dean tossed his head to the side, looking up at her with wide green eyes that seemed only a millisecond away from rolling.

“Don’t misbehave,” she said. Dean made a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a whine and turned his head back towards the floor.

Satisfied, she pressed a soft bite to the meat of his ass before rising to her feet and lining her silicon dick with his hole. She eased in the first inch, watching as Dean trembled underneath him. She knew he liked the burn, and she knew he could handle it, but she still took her time pushing into him. He was plenty loose, and she wondered if he had spent a little time prepping himself more than was strictly necessary. Maybe next time she made him put a plug in himself she would stick around to watch. Maybe next time she could direct him to bring himself just to the edge of an orgasm, then tie him to his post and make him wait while she took care of the kingdom. Maybe next time she’d fill him with a plug that vibrates.

She put her hands around his hips, pulling back and then sliding back in. He whined beneath her as she built up a steady rhythm, pounding into him over and over. His breath came out in harsh pants, and his deep groans came out as desperate little barks.

“Such a good boy,” she said, raking her nails across his back, leaving harsh red lines across his skin. He arched into her nails, shoving himself back onto her plastic cock.

She adjusted, spreading her legs a little wider and driving in a slightly different angle. Dean let a moan slip past his lips before he could control it but went back to half-groaning, half-growling as her thrusts became sharper. He must be getting closer; he always had a hard time staying in his role when he got close. He let out a sharp, high-pitched whine when she reached down to fondle his balls while she drove into him, her thighs smacking against his.

“Do you want to come tonight?” She asked, leaning her body over his and nipping at his ear.

He whined, nodding absently as she licked at the shell of his ear.

“I want to hear you. Beg like a good little bitch,” she hissed, punctuating her words with another thrust of her hips.

He groaned, dropping his head and wiggling back into her thrusts. His whines now got louder, higher, more effeminate than they were before. Abaddon’s eyes fluttered shut as she savoured the sweet sounds of his desperation. She kept her brutal pace, letting her hand that had been stroking his balls slide up, over his dick. She stroked him in a tight fist, and he bucked back into her strap-on and forward into her fist.

His body stilled suddenly, and he whimpered as she felt his release against her hand. She lay against his back, allowing herself to rise and fall with his heavy breaths as he came down from his high.

She slid the strap-on out of Dean’s body and came around to kneel in front of him. His eyes were wide and watery, and his teeth were still pressed tight into his lower lip. He glanced up at her, eyes still a little unfocused as she ordered him to lick his come off her hand. He sucked her fingers into his mouth, laving his tongue over her palm and the spaces between her fingers until they were clean. She chuckled when he continued to lick and nibble at her fingers, even though there was nothing left. He even whimpered when she pulled her hand away.

“Oh Dean, my sweet little pet,” she stroked his hair, scratching just behind his ears, “you know you’re my favorite, don’t you?”

He nodded, and she tugged at his collar, pulling him into a slow kiss, one that was perhaps a little too heated post-orgasm. He moaned when she nipped at his bottom lip.

She rose to her feet, ordering him to fetch her clothes where they had been scattered across the room. He returned with them in his mouth and she dressed before flopping back down into her throne, Dean sitting at her feet. He started up at her with wide eyes for a few moments, waiting.

“You can talk now, Dean. With words,”

“Thank you, my Queen,” he said, nuzzling against her legs. “I was wondering if there was anything we needed to do today.”

She chuckled lightly, toying with the chipping nail polish on her thumb. “Nothing that needs to be done. But, I was considering raising a little Hell in southwest Texas.”

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, rubbing his cheeks against her denim-clad thighs. She let her hand fall into his hair, scratching his scalp.

“Maybe a few possessions. A triple homicide or two,” she said.

“How about a triple murder in a church. Nothing freaks Texans out like a couple of whacked out priests.”

“Hmmm, I like the way you think, pet.”

“And maybe an orgy. Orgies are always fun,” Dean suggested.

“Oh, no, I’m not sharing,” she said, threading her fingers through his short hair and tugging just enough to make him wince.

“Alright, then how about we go to Texas, kill a couple nuns, then defile their altars?” He smirked up at her, his eyes flashing black just once.

“Now there’s an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated it. Also, this is the first time I've ever written pet play, so I hope it's up to par.   
> If you'd like to come talk to me I have a [tumblr](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) and a [side blog](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/) only for SPN rare pairs.


End file.
